Transcripts/My Little Pony The Movie
:logos :Spike: 'Scuse me! Dragon on the move! Important princess documents comin' through! :Female Pony 1: Whoa! Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here! :Apple Cobbler: I know, filly! We almost couldn't book a stable! :Clear Skies: Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this Friendship Festival! :Female Pony 2: Are you kidding?! She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle! :Twilight Sparkle: Ommmmm... Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves. facehoofs Ohhhh! :Spike: Okay, Twilight. I got all your charts and graphs. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike! I'm just so nervous about this meeting! :Spike: Whachoo talkin' 'bout? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me? :Spike: It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing. :Twilight Sparkle: Smile?! :Spike: Eh... no. You're a Princess, too. :Twilight Sparkle: Right! exhales Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen! :Princess Celestia: Yes, Twilight! We are very excited! :Princess Cadance: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning. :Princess Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, she is the... "mane" event! giggles And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Spike? :wheeling in :Spike: fanfare :Twilight Sparkle: Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to begin until after your sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly! :Princess Luna: I... :Twilight Sparkle: But wait! There's more! Cadance, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show! :Spike: Presenting Songbird Serenade! ::Yeah, yeah, yeah! ::Whoa-ho! :Whoa! :bonk! :Spike: weakly Tada... :Princess Luna: So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic. snorts :Princess Celestia: Twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve Equestria in our own way. You are the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need. :Twilight Sparkle: So... that'd be a no? :Rainbow Dash: Yes! :zooming :Rainbow Dash: Sky's cleared and ready for the festival! :Pinkie Pie: up a balloon :squeaking :deflating :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! :whistling in harmony :zooming by :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Heads up, Fluttershy! Out of control balloooooon!! :Fluttershy: Hoo. I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie! :Applejack: Hey, y'all! :Pinkie Pie: screams :Applejack: Anypony up fer some free samples of ma family's apple cider? :Rainbow Dash: Ah! Thank you! Loved it! :Rarity: humming :Applejack: Wow, Rarity. It's a fine job yer doin' there. 'Course it might not get done 'til after the concert. :Rarity: Applejack, darling, anypony can do "fine". Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time. :Rainbow Dash: Fabulous takes forever! But "awesome"... :past :Fluttershy: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: ...can get done in four seconds flat! Faster if I do my sonic rainboom! :Rarity: Aah! Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already. :Rainbow Dash: Oh come on, it's fine! :Rarity: If you were raised in a barn! beat Ahem, no offense, Applejack. :Applejack: None taken. Espeically since I wasn't raised in a barn. My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years... :Rainbow Dash: quickly You were raised in a barn! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready. :Rest of the Mane Six: Hey, Twilight! :Rarity: Hello, Spike. :Spike: Uh, hi, Rarity. Heh heh. :Applejack: How'd it go with the other Princesses? They like your idea? :Pinkie Pie: I bet they loved it! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic. :Rarity: And they are absolutely right, darling. This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task! :Twilight Sparkle: But what if I'm not?! What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I failed the festival, then who am I?! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle! screams But you have us! So stop worrying. :Twilight Sparkle: yells :gasping :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :splat! :Pinkie Pie: Oopsie! Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little more fine tuning! :Twilight Sparkle: nickers Hmmm... :Code Red: Songbird Serenade? Is it really her? It is, it is! :Songbird Serenade: Hiya. I'm lookin' for the pony in charge? :flashing :Songbird Serenade: I need to set up for my sound check. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Songbird Serenade? Um, I was just going to check on you. nervously I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so... :Songbird Serenade: Caked in cake? :Twilight Sparkle: Heh heh. :Songbird Serenade's Agent: You have visual on buttercream? :Songbird Serenade's Bodyguard: Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup. :thunder :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Storm clouds? I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?! :Rainbow Dash: I... don't think those are storm clouds. :music :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! :crumbling :deflate :Pinkie Pie: Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. :deflates :gasp :Party Favor: Brian, no! :Grubber: and grunting :feedback :Grubber: throat, voice echoing Ponies of Equestria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty Storm King! :cowering and whispering :Grubber: And now, to deliver the evil, evil message, put your hooves together for Commander Tempest! :sparking :Twilight Sparkle: Is that a... unicorn? :Spike: I think so, but what happened to her horn? :Princess Celestia: "Tempest" is it? How may we help you? :Tempest Shadow: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? :Twilight Sparkle: Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out. :Tempest Shadow: Oh, goody. All four Princesses. Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone! :Princess Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us. :Tempest Shadow: chuckles I was hoping you'd choose "difficult". :creatures growl :hovering :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Princess Cadance: gasps :creatures roar :screaming :Tempest Shadow: grunts :Princess Cadance: screams :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Princess Celestia: Cadance! :Princess Cadance: gasps I can't... stop it! :Tempest Shadow: grunts :Princess Celestia: Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands! :Princess Luna: Hmph! :Tempest Shadow: grunts :Princess Celestia: Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo— screams :Princess Luna: grunts, yelps :Twilight Sparkle: Luna! :Tempest Shadow: chuckles :Derpy: Twilight! :Tempest Shadow: chuckles Easy as pie. :Grubber: Oh, I love pie. Oh, you totally got the latht Printheth! :Tempest Shadow: That's not the Princess! Grubber, get her now! :Grubber: Guyth, we gotta get the Princess! :clatter :Applejack: Over here, y'all! :Twilight Sparkle Come on! :Mane Six: panting :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :crumbles :Mane Six: scream :splash! :Mane Six: for air, scream :grows intense :becomes quieter :Grubber: Which one of you guyth ith goin' down there? :creatures growl :Grubber: sighs I would but I jutht had a hearty meal. And I would sink and I indistinct I'm very big-boned. I think quick. :flowing :Rarity: her breath :Applejack Everypony okay? :Rarity: I think my bottom's on backward. :Pinkie Pie: We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crasher ever! :Rainbow Dash: We gotta go back there and fight! :Spike: Well, you saw the size of those goons. You seriously wanna go back? :Applejack: So now what? We can't hide here forever. And let's be honest, we can't go back. Look at what they did to the Princesses. They might do the same to Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: The Queen. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, the Queen! Uh, what queen? :Twilight Sparkle: Celestia told Luna to find the Queen of the... "Hippos". Luna can't, so I have to. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, hippos? Seriously? :Pinkie Pie: I've heard they're surprisingly graceful for their size. Huh, but they're always hungry. :Spike: Hungry? :Applejack: Hippos? :Twilight Sparkle: They're somewhere south, past the Badlands. :Fluttershy: That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh! :Rarity: I'm not even packed! :Twilight Sparkle: I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go. But I have to find this queen. She might be our only hope. :music :Rainbow Dash: Well, you're not getting all the glory. We're in this together. :Applejack: We got your back. :Pinkie Pie: Indeedy! :Rarity: I am ready to save Equestria! :Fluttershy: Yay. :Spike: We're all behind you, Twilight. :Pinkie Pie: Let's go find this hippo! :Spike: Uh, south? :Pinkie Pie: Whee! giggles Whee! Boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy! Anypony up for a game of "I Spy"? :All but Pinkie Pie: groan :Pinkie Pie: No, really! Come on! I spy with my little eye something that is orange. No takers? It's you, Applejack! giggles :creatures grunting :Tempest Shadow: All this power wasted on parties when there are far greater uses. :ringtone :Tempest Shadow: Well? Answer it! :whooshing :The Storm King: Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works. Tempest! :Tempest Shadow: Over here, your Excellency. :The Storm King: Where? :Tempest Shadow: Over here. :The Storm King: Huh? :Tempest Shadow: No. No, right. Look right. :The Storm King: My right? :Tempest Shadow: Yeah. :The Storm King: Oh. There you are. Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big re-brand here. "The Storm King" is tracking, well, as intensely intimidating, but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? A storm! That would be great! You promised me magic that could control the elements, and right now, I'm holding a what? A branch. A twig. Bleh! :Tempest Shadow: That would be the Staff of Sacanas, your Excellency, and it will... :The Storm King: Mm-hmm? :Tempest Shadow: ...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land. :The Storm King: Mm-hmm? :Tempest Shadow: You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies. :The Storm King: So that would be a yes on your locking down the four Pegacornicuseses, or whatever you call them? :Tempest Shadow: Give me three days. I'll have everything ready for your arrival. :The Storm King: Remember, Tempest. Only I have the power to make you whole. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and your horn won't be the only thing that's broken. :Tempest Shadow: It won't be a problem. :The Storm King: Great! I'm gonna power up, grab some— :warbling :beat :Grubber: Sorry, bad spell service. You want me to call him back? :Tempest Shadow: Do you have the Princess? :Grubber: Well, uh, funny thtory. It kinda theemth like she... she might've like, you know, got away... a little bit. I know you're dithappointed, but I' got one word for you: "Spongecake". :zap :Grubber: screams :Tempest Shadow: I need all four for the staff to work. :Grubber: Hey, I know! I want the Thtorm King to fix that crazy horn as badly as you do. It lookth like a craggy chipped tooth on the top of your head. And you know indistinct :Tempest Shadow'': That Princess is not gonna keep me from getting my horn back! Prepare my ship! :'''Grubber: Ihhh! :Tempest Shadow: Please. How far could one little pony get on her own? :guitar sting :Pinkie Pie: panting The sun's in the... everything... Saving... Equestria... laugh Oh! Look! Maybe this guy knows which way to go! What's that, friend? We're lost? laugh, coughs, faints :Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike: panting :Spike: We could be going in... circles! Endless... sand... inhales Nothin' for miles... but sand... breathes and this rock... coughs and this cactus... breathes and this roooooooooaaaaaad.... faints, breathes ...this rooooooad.... :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? A road? Where there's a road, there's a... gapss :Spike: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Cool! :Applejack: What is that? :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! A city! We are doing it, you guys! :Rarity: You know what they say – where there's a city, there's a spa! :Rainbow Dash: Who says that? :Applejack: 'Case you forgot, we're on a mission to save Equestria. :Rarity: I can multitask. :squawking :Pig Creature 1: Don't worry, little one, we'll let ya go! :Pig Creature 2: To the highest bidder! :Pig Creatures: laugh :Pig Creature 1: Nice! :squawking :Vendor 1: Ooh. Hey! You with the horn, you selling? :Fluttershy: Oh... :squawking loudly :Fluttershy: Ooh! :Twilight Sparkle: Hi there! Ooh, I'm sorry. Here. Lemme help you with that. :Turtle Creature: Hey! No magic around my merchandise! :Mane Six: scream :Capper: Hmmm... Very interesting... :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. We just gotta stick together. Be careful who you talk to. And try to blend in. :Pinkie Pie: Can I have your attention please?! :Twilight Sparkle: groans :Pinkie Pie: Can anypony take us to the Queen of the Hippos?! :Fish Creature: Want something? You gotta bid something? :Pinkie Pie: Well, how about a big warm hug from a grateful pony friend? :honk :Pinkie Pie: How about this comb that I've never used? A picture of my sister Maud? This breath mint? Seriously, buddy. Help me help you. :Pig Creature 1: belches :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, you can't just take off! clenched teeth And you don't need to announce to every... :Pinkie PIe: Oh, relax, Twilight! I totally got this! :Lizard Creature: How much for the giant gecko? :Mane Six: Huh? :Spike: Who you callin' a gecko? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Spike isn't for sale. :Deer Creature: I want that fancy purple hair! I'll give ya two storm bucks for it! :Rarity: Two storm bucks?! It's worth more than that! :Twilight Sparkle: Heh? :creatures bidding :Deer Creature: Gimme that pink one! :Pig Creature 1: I want the blue one! :Pig Creature 2: No! I'' want the blue one! :'Lizard Creature': I need that lizard! :'Creature 1': I'll take that picture of your sister! :'Deer Creature': I want all seven for my collection! :'Capper': Back up, everyone! Back it up! Y'all in some serious danger! Now you didn't touch any of them, did you? Just look at all those colors! You think that's natural? They're infected with "pastelis coloritis". :gasping :'Applejack': Now, you listen here, fella, there ain't— :'Capper': Don't worry, don't worry, as long as you're not covered in purple splotches, you'll be fine. Uh-oh. :'Fish Creature': gasps What do I do?! :'Capper': Enjoy your last moments and don't touch anyone. Because parts will fall off. :'Fish Creature': screams :'Deer Creature': gasps :'Capper': Well, all right. :'Rainbow Dash': You are awesome! :'Capper': Mm-hm. :'Rarity': And quite charming. giggles :'Spike': Huh! :'Capper': Capper's the name. Charming's my game. So... to the Hippos, then? :'Pinkie Pie': laughs :'Twilight Sparkle': I don't know if we should trust him. :'Pinkie Pie': We could definitely use a friend out here! :'Capper': You know what? Little Cotton Candy Hair is right. And, if I do say so myself... :'Capper': Welcome, my little ponies, to my little manor. :'Rarity': Ooh! A sort of a roco-hobo-Bohemian hodgepodge. :'Capper': Apologies for the state of my litter box. I wasn't expecting guests. :'Pinkie Pie': Ooh! So many fun breakables! :'Rainbow Dash': Whoa! :'Applejack': chuckles :'Capper': Y'all sure you want the Hippos? :'Pinkie Pie': Yessirree! The ''Queen of the Hippos! :Capper: Not like the Queen of the Lions and Tigers and Bears? :Fluttershy: Oh, my! :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :creature grunting :Deer Creature: screaming :Vendor: Please! Please! I don't know anything! screams :Grubber: You really think the ponieth got thith far? :Tempest Shadow: sniffs Oh, they're here. Attention! A little purple pony passed this way. Tell me where she is... :Grubber: ...or thumpin real bad'th gonna happen. squeaks :Fish Creature: Ya think we're gonna fall for this again? I don't know what kinda scam you're workin' with Capper and the rest of your friends! :Tempest Shadow: "Friends?" :Fish Creature: Poison or no poison, you're gonna pay! :Tempest Shadow: grunts :Grubber: Ohhhh, fish-man just got dropped! :Tempest Shadow: Now... :Fish Creature: Ihhhh... :Tempest Shadow: ...about this... "Capper"... :charges up :Capper: It must've been a long journey. Please, please, put your hooves up. :Capper: Trust me. :Rarity: How lovely! :Tempest Shadow: Silly little ponies. :Pinkie Pie: Best... escape... plan... ever! :Captain Celaeno: All right! That's lunch! :splut :Twilight Sparkle: What? :Rainbow Dash: So you were about to toss us overboard and you stopped for a lunch break? :Rainbow Dash: Pirates?! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, fine. Then "deliver" us to Mount Aris. :Rainbow Dash: You birds have a choice to make. You could let some cloven-hoofed Storm King tell you how to live your lives, or... :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: ...you could be awesome again! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, this really isn't a good time for a— :Twilight Sparkle: —song. :Dash :Captain Celaeno: Now start paddling, ya scurvy skycap! Land ho! :Captain Celaeno: Come on! Let's show these little ponies how it's done! :Rainbow Dash: Now for the finishing touch! :Pinkie Pie: Rainboom! :Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! :Captain Celaeno: Secure the rigging! Lock down the cargo! Prepare for impact! :Rarity: I simply... cannot... even! The bad guys have won! I'm so sorry! :Princess Skystar: Tada! laughs I'm so glad I saved you guys! I'm totally taking you to my mom! :Princess Skystar: This is where I live! :Mane Six and Spike: Wow! :Princess Skystar: Look what I found! :Queen Novo: I'm just the queen. Don't mind me. :Queen Novo: Well, of course I know. I'm the queen. I know everything. :Princess Skystar: Oh, it's such a good story! :Queen Novo: Don't you dare tell them! :Queen Novo: Well, I guess the pearl is out the oyster now. :Queen Novo: Seriously? :Queen Novo: Brave and majestic? Laying it on a bit thick, don't you think, dear? :Rarity: These fins are divine! :Spike: What is... puffs ...happening?! :Queen Novo: Honey, I'm sorry about your home. I truly am. But my responsibility is to protect my subje— :Twilight Sparkle: But there's so much you're missing! :Queen Novo: We are one hundred percent okay with that! :Jamal: chitters :Queen Novo: Yes, Jamal? :Jamal: chitters :Queen Novo: Ooh! Time for my seaweed wrap. Later, girls! :Jamal: chitters :Princess Skystar: There are so many things we can do! We can make friendship bracelets out of shells and... picture frames outta shells and... decorative wastebaskets out of shells... Oh, I have so many projects that involve shells, haha! Now I have someone new to share them with! I mean, aside from my friends, Shelly and Sheldon. Right? Shelly? :Pinkie Pie: gasps :Princess Skystar: Sheldon? chuckles Get it? snorts :Pinkie Pie: We did what you told us and that's what made her realize that we were ponies worth saving! :The Storm King: This place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—cute! :The Storm King: Let's get this storm started! Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that. :Twilight Sparkle: It's... It's the Magic of... :The Storm King: Yeah, yeah! Friendship, and flowers, and ponies, and bleh! :The Storm King: I'm so totally over the cute pony thing. :Tempest Shadow: I'd love for everybody out there to know what I could really do. :Tempest Shadow: This... ends... now! :Captain Celaeno: Come on! :Pinkie Pie: Bull's-eye! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm so sorry! I was wrong to— :Pinkie Pie: I'm sorry, too. Friends mess up sometimes. :Twilight Sparkle: We've got this. Together. :Spike: Songbird Serenade! :Pinkie Pie: Nice touch! :Twilight Sparkle: Yahoo! Ha ha! :Applejack: Yee-haw! :Pinkie Pie: Excellent idea, Rainbow Dash! :Pinkie Pie: I'm excited! Who's excited?! Aaah! I've never been so excited! :Mane Six: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: All right! :Pinkie Pie: Whee! :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! :Bulk Biceps: Yeah! Ha ha ha! :thunder :gasping :Mane Six and Spike: screaming :Tempest Shadow: Do you have the princess? :Grubber: They might've got away. A little bit. :Rainbow Dash: Wow! :Twilight Sparkle: We need help to save Equestria. :Mullet: We're ready to kick some booty. :Boyle and other pirates: heartily :Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack: gasps :Capper: Y'all ready to do this thing? :Rainbow Dash: Come on! :Princess Skystar: I wanna help too. :Capper: You ponies are crazy. :Pinkie Pie: giggles :Rarity: I hate epic adventures. :Twilight Sparkle: It's all on me. I'm the one Tempest wants. :Pinkie Pie: Surprise! Whee! :Grubber: This is intense. :scratching :Princess Skystar: Mother, can we, can we, can we? :Princess Skystar: whispering But I totally did not tell you that! :Pinkie Pie: That was fun! Can we do it again? :Rest of the Mane Six and Spike: Ooooh. :Applejack: Don't get too excited. He's talkin' about us. :Rest of the Mane Six and Spike: Awww. :Pinkie Pie: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: This is amazing! :Fish Creature: What do I do?! :Pinkie Pie: Group hug! :Rainbow Dash: That was pretty great. :Fluttershy: You seem tense. Do you wanna talk about it? :Rarity: You mean that dreadful unicorn with the broken horn? :Rainbow Dash: You bet it is! I'll show them! :Tempest Shadow: What is the point of having power if you don't really use it? :Pinkie Pie: Best windmill ride ever! Woohoo! :Rainbow Dash: Go go go go GO! :Spike: Yes! All right! We did it! :The Storm King: It's kind of what I do. :The Storm King: coughs, hoarse voice Anybody got a lozenge? :Tempest Shadow: It won't be a problem. :The Storm King: And who, may I ask, are you? laughs :Tempest Shadow: Their magic can be taken from them. And I'm the one who's gonna take it. :Grubber: Little spongecake to lighten it up for you? :Grubber: Is that an apple tart? Okay, can you just put that one right there? :Spike: That's it, right? You didn't make friends with anypony else? :Twilight Sparkle: You're right! We just gotta try harder.